The Blog
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: When Niles comes across C.C's blog, he realizes there is a man in her life and becomes her blogs' number one fan without her knowing. Niles/C.C
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think before I decide to ever make another.

**The blog**

All was the norm in the Sheffield house. Fran was tending to the children, Max was in his office and Niles was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hello, Hello!" The familiar tone of C.C Babcock rang through the house as she made her way into the kitchen to see Niles there.

"Oh what are you doing?" Niles sighed. "You know you'll melt in the light."

"Very funny, Hazel. I just wanted to see how Max was coming with our next play after I got done at the beauty salon."

"Pity it was closed..."

C.C glared at the man before she went into her bag and pulled out her laptop and setting it on the table before turning it on.

Niles watched her as he dried a glass cup. "I thought you were going to see Mr. Sheffield."

"I am. I just want to check something of mine."

Niles slowly walked up behind her and before he could see what she was typing, she slammed the laptop shut before turning to look at him with a devilish smirk. "What are you looking at?"

"Uh I was just looking in the reflection of your screen. Do you think I'll lose my looks as I get older?

"With luck, yes." C.C let out her famous sultry laugh as she picked up her laptop and walked out of the kitchen.

While in his office, Maxwell and C.C were going over contracts. C.C was in the green loveseat that always kept her comfortable as her legs were curled up, her feet under her bottom.

"Maxwell, we're never gonna get all these looked over by tonight."

As soon as C.C finished speaking, Niles walked into the office. "Why not continue through the evening? You know your kind lives for the night."

"Niles," Max interrupted. "Where's my tea?"

"Right here, sir" He set the tray of tea down on Maxwell's desk and poured both him and C.C a cup of tea before he handed a cup to both of them.

"Niles, do you wanna give me a foot rub?" C.C asked with a devilish smirk on her face as she lifted her leg up.

"Miss Babcock, do you want me to die?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This chapter will be longer than before and hopefully you enjoy it as well.

**The look**

"Niles," Max bellowed. "Would you leave Miss Babcock alone?"

C.C gave off a 'Ha-Ha you got in trouble' face as she put her foot back down over the love seat, her heel just dangling off the arm of the couch.

Niles smirked and walked up to her feet before he tickled her foot with his feather duster, making her pull her long leg back and her knee hitting her in the face. "Ow! Maxweeeell, Niles hit me in the faaaaace!"

"Oh, I did no such thing, sir." Niles had that innocent face on that would make even C.C smile. Though of course this time, she didn't.

"Yes, C.C. He didn't lay a hand on you." Max spoke in a matter of fact.

"Thank you sir. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me sir." He turned to leave when he looked back at C.C with a smirk. "Sir."

Back in the kitchen, Niles was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"What could she have been writing? I had never seen her concentrating on something so hard." He took a moment to reflect on what he had just said. "Actually I've never seen her concentrate at all." He gave off a soft chuckle at his own joke.

"What is so funny?" The voice that shook him up, filled the room and he turned around to see the one and only C.C Babcock sway into the room and lean against the counter.

"Uh nothing, Just something about I said." Niles brought the bowl of salad into the dining room before coming back into the kitchen. "So...What do you write about on that laptop of yours?"

"What's it to you, Swine?" She gave off a sly smile, knowing he was dying to know what was going on in her laptop.

"Nothing," He shrugged. "I was just wondering if you finally found a man that doesn't need to be inflated before every use."

"Har-Har-Har, Hazel. For your information, it's a blog that I record my day in."

"Ahh, so every day it reads 'hit on Maxwell, crapped on by the handsome butler.'" He gave off a big grin before walking into the dining room to place the bread on the table."

"No," she smirked as she followed him. "More like-" As soon as she was about to put him in his place, he turned around and their eyes unintentionally locked. "Uh, I..." a small smile spread across her face before she stepped back. "I just remembered I need to get home to feed Chester." She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her bag before she walked out of the kitchen door.

Niles gave off a confused look before he walked back into the kitchen to see Fran walking to the house with the kids behind.

"Hi, Niles!" "Is dinner almost ready?" "I'm starved." The sounds of children and Miss Fine's voice bounced off the walls as Niles was trying to figure out what had just happened between him and Miss Babcock. _What just happened? I've never seen her give someone that look before let alone me? _

"Niles," Fran waved her hand in front of his face. "Did you hear me?"

"Uh, yes, Miss Fine. Of course."

"Great, I'll have your credit card back by tonight."

"Wait, what?" Niles' head spun around to look at his dear friend.

"Oh kids let's help Niles set the table," she smiled as she grabbed the plates.

"Why?" Brighton whined. "He always does it."

"Because" she whispered. "If he forgets I have his credit card, I can get you those baseball cards you want."

Brighton's eyes widened before he quickly grabbed the forks and walked into the dining room.

The next day, as Niles did every day off he had, he walked through the city just breathing in the air and the sound of the birds that sang.

As he rounded the corner of an apartment building, he spotted the back of a blond, sitting at a bench with her head deep in her work. He walked around the bench and smiled when he knew who it was. "Well hello, CaCa." C.C's head popped up from her laptop and glared at the British accent she knew and hated. "What are you doing here, Niles?"

He was shocked that she didn't give him a nickname that demeaned him and his occupation.

"It's my day off. I decided to take a walk like I do every day off of mine to leave the smell that I hate."

"And what's that, dust mop?"

Niles couldnt' help but smile hearing the nicknames form again. "Why, the smell of CaCa"

"Then wy dont you just scrub the toile-" Her eyes glared at him realizing what he meant. "I hate you."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: The chapters get a little longer as they go so bare with me.

**The ankle**

Niles laughed wholeheartedly at C.C when she finally got his joke; though it wasn't too funny to her.

"Oh relax Miss Babcock. You know, you really are not that fun."

C.C placed her laptop beside her on the bench and got up to look at Niles square in the eyes with her hands on her wide hips. "I am too fun. You're just not the fun one."

"Ah, yes. And the award for best comeback goes to.."

"Shut up, Benson. You need to just-" C.C stopped speaking when she noticed Niles eying her laptop.

"Oh you still want to see what's in my blog don't you?" She gave off her sultry laugh, knowing she had him where she wanted him. Of course she wouldn't let him see it, but the fact that he was dying to know what she wrote about, gave her the upper hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Niles spoke sheepishly. "I was just trying to see what kind of computer you had.

"Right, and I shop the same stores as Nanny Fine. Knock it off, Niles. I know you're curious."

Niles finally ripped his eyes from her laptop and looked back at C.C "You couldn't fit into the clothes at that store unless you lost fifty pounds." He gave off a wicked grin in her direction as his hands were plainly by his side.

"Do you say that to all your dates? Must be why you're still single."

"No, it's because they see you and don't like dogs!"

"I hardly ever have Chester ov- I hate you."

Niles couldn't help but laugh at how smart she was and yet she said the most half-witted things.

"You really surprise me sometimes, Miss Babcock."

"And why's that butler boy?" She asked in suspense as she kept her hands on her hips.

"Because you don't even realize that I'm...about...to steal your computer!" He lunged toward the park bench like Superman and when she grabbed the laptop up, his body fell onto of the bench and it toppled over. C.C stood there laughing wildly before she helped the butler off the fallen bench.

"And that is what you get for invading other people's privacy."

"Leave me alone, I'm fine." He wiped off any dirt from his 'uniform' and started limping as he walked down the park's path.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; hold on there." She walked up to him since he didn't get very far and put his arm around her shoulder. "At least let me take a look at that. We can go to my penthouse and then I'll let my driver take you home. All right, benson?"

Niles sighed heavily knowing he shouldn't be walking home on it and that Miss Babcock was the only way he'd get home without pain. "Fine."

When they reached C.C's penthouse door, she leaned Niles against the wall like he was a mirror and unlocked her door before taking his wrist and pulling him inside.

"Now just sit down and I'll get you some ice for that ankle." She ordered before she placed her laptop on the kitchen counter and then vanished into another room.

Niles did as he was commanded and looked around. It hadn't changed much since the last time he escorted her home.

When C.C came back, she had an ice pack in one hand and two Tylenol's and the other. "Here." she handed him the Tylenol and placed the ice pack over a coaster on her table before she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. She then handed him the bottle before she grabbed the ice pack. "Take the pills and put your foot up on the table."

After Niles did as she said, she placed the ice pack on his ankle. He let out a hiss from the cold and leaned back on the couch. "Yes, benson; it's cold."

"No really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just hold it there." She got up and grabbed her laptop from the counter before returning to the living room and sitting on a chair before opening the lid and continuing to type.

Niles studied her closely as he tried to think. _What could she be writing? It can't be that interesting. She is only Miss Babcock, Bitch of Broadway. The tall, curvy...sexy Bitch of Broadway._

Niles quickly shook his head and C.C quickly looked up from her laptop to glance over at him. "What are you doing now? Having a stroke? You looked like you were about to puke."

"No, I was picture you naked."

C.C glared at him and then a smirk appeared on her face. "Well one does seem to think what one wants."

"You wish, Babs." He let out another hiss of pain and C.C looked at him concerned. "You all right?"

"Yes, just a little shock of pain. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure? I can get you a wrap in the bathroom if you'd like."

Niles looked down at is ankle and then back at C.C. "Uh yeah. A wrap would be nice."

"I'll be right back. Don't move.' she let out a sultry laugh. "Well not like you could" she got up off the couch and walked into the bathroom to retrieve a wrap for him to put on his ankle.

Niles looked to make sure she was gone and then quickly got off the couch before hopping over to the couch to look at her laptop. "I really am a yenta." he said to himself. He picked up the laptop and turned it around before he started to read, only to be shocked at what he was reading.

_June 20, 1997. _

_'His smell is intoxicating and those eyes. Oh I could get lost in those eyes for days. He always knows how to get my heart rate up and he knows it. When he touches me I get goosebumps. No one can know about him. He' -_

"Niles I only had a small I hope it fits."

Niles quickly turned the laptop around on the chair and hopped back to his couch before putting the ice pack back on his ankle.

C.C returned to the living room and noticed Niles heavy breathing.

"Are you all right?" She asked concerned before she put the wrap down on the table and placed her warm hand against his clothed chest. "Your chest is throbbing."

"I'm fine. Just trying to see how long I can hold my breath" he lied sheepishly as the feeling of her hand over his chest felt amazing.

C.C removed her hand and stared at him oddly. "You're so weird." She grabbed the wrap and unraveled it before she started to wrap it around his ankle. When she was all done, she stood up. There. Now just sit for a half hour." She grabbed the remote and handed it to him before she went back to her laptop.

_Who was that man? I had never seen her with him. Then again, she said no one can know about him. Maybe she does have an inflatable man. No,I need to stop acting like a smart ass and think. But why do I care? Why do I want to know who this man is? _

Niles slowly looked over at C.C and when she noticed him looking at her, she looked up and gave him a half lived smile before returning to her laptop.

Niles turned on the TV and tried to drown out his thoughts as he watched whatever caught his attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealous**

After about a half hour, C.C slowly closed the top to her laptop and looked over at Niles who looked so peaceful as he had fallen asleep on her couch. Since it was his day off and he didn't have to be back at the mansion for any reason, C.C didn't care to wake him. Instead, she walked to the couch he was sitting on and sat next to him before she took the remote from him and surfing through the channels to see what else was on. Her late night work hours must have caught up with her because only moments later had she soon fallen asleep as well.

When Niles' eyes fluttered open, now about an hour later, he was shocked to see C.C's head resting on his shoulder. "Well," he whispered. "I don't think her new man will like very much." he said in a bitter tone. He never thought he'd get jealous over another man when it came to C.C, but he was and he couldn't let C.C know.

He pushed her a bit to wake her up. "Hey, Sleeping Ugly. Wake up."

C.C groaned a bit before her eyes fluttered opened and she saw who was beside her. "Niles, what are you doing?" She asked a bit shocked.

"What am** I** doing? You're the one that fell asleep on me." He watched her quickly get up off the couch and flatten her skirt before she walked over to her laptop. _Damn_. He thought, as he watched her every step. _I could have took another peek at her blog if I wasn't sleeping the whole time she was._

"Niles, what's going through that head of yours?" C.C picked up her laptop and set it on the bar that separated her kitchen and living room. "Do you want a drink?"

Niles slowly stood up from the couch, feeling the weight of the ice pack before he took off the wrap and let the ice pack fall. "Uh no; I'm just gonna head out. "Thanks for the ice pack and Tylenol." He started for the door and once his hand hit the door knob, he heard her soothing voice once again.

"Well I told you my driver will take you home. Just wait right here, there's no rush unless you're afraid of being alone with me."

"Well wouldn't you rather be with your man." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked clueless.

"Uh, nothing." He groaned before he slowly turned around to face her. "Fine. I'll wait." He sat down on the chair C.C was on as he waited for her to call her driver to pick up Niles.

C.C talked on the phone for only a few short seconds before she hung up and walked to the living room. "All right, he should be here in a couple minutes. "You sure you don't want a drink?

"'I'm fine. Plus I shouldn't have alcohol after taking medicine. Are you trying to kill me?" He let out an obvious laugh. "I guess I don't need to ask that question, do I?"

"Fine." C.C glared at him. "You can show yourself out." She grabbed her laptop and walked into her bedroom before shutting the door.

"Wow, am I an ass or what." He groaned.

"I'm glad you agree!" C.C screamed from her bedroom. She always had to have the last word.

Niles walked outside in a huff to wait for her driver. When he arrived, he limped to the car and got in, trying to think about what happened at her apartment. As much as it all made sense, it made no sense at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Fran was in the kitchen, eating from a gallon of rocky road ice cream while Niles cleared the table.

"Niles do we have an chocolate syrup?" After a few seconds of no response she tried again. "Niles? Do we have any syrup?" Still no response. "Oh my Gawd, Miss Babcock just came in wearing a chicken costume!"

"What?" He pulled out his camera from on top of the counter and ran into the living room only to come back in a few seconds later with a disappointed look on his face. "Not nice, Miss. Fine."

"Sorry" she giggled. "I was trying to get your attention. What's wrong with you? You hardly said anything during dinner."

"Miss. Fine I don't dine with you." He reminded her.

"Yeah but while you were serving us our plates you didn't say anything witty or just plain sarcastic." She added as she got up and leaned against the counter.

"I guess I've just been thinking a lot today."

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned

"No." He said rather flatly.

"Oh come on, Niles I know when you're hiding something." She tilted her head to get a better look at him as she tried to read his face.

"Miss Fine, I am perfectly fi- I'm so confused!" He hollered as his head soon hit the countertop.

"Niles, what's gotten into you?"

Niles slowly picked his head back up. He couldn't believe he was going to tell Miss Fine. He told her all about the blog and how he tried to grab it at the park only making him bruise his ankle and having her take him back to her apartment for ice.

"So what's the confused part?"

"I'm jealous," she pouted.

"Of the other man?" she asked before getting a nod from her dear, old friend. "Oh Niles, how do you know she isn't just faking it to make you jealous?"

"Since when does Miss Babcock think I'd be jealous of someone else?"

Fran thought a moment before she shrugged. "You're right. Well then maybe she really does have a man in her lif- Oh Niles!"

Niles' head was back on the counter top looking like a sad little puppy.

"I knew you had feelings for her. Why can't you just tell her?"

"Hello! Hello!" The voice of C.C Babcock filled the room as she made her way into the kitchen. As she noticed Niles she slowly turned toward Nanny Fine. "What's got his feather duster in a bunch?"

"I-I have no idea. I'm just gonna go...bother Maxwell." She started for the door before you heard her trademark voice. "Oh Maxwell, darling!"

Both Niles and C.C held their ear to drown out the sound before it was gone.

"So Niles what's for dessert?"

"Why don't you go get it from your man," he muttered under his breath as he went into the fridge.

"What?" She asked clueless once again as she walked over to her usual spot near the counter and leaned against it.

"Strawberry cheesecake." He spoke before bringing out the dessert he had made.

"Looks great I- Uh Niles?"

"Yes?" He answered as he started to cut them each a slice.

"What happened back at my apartment?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Miss Babcock?" He passed a plate down the counter with a piece of cake on it a bit harder than intended. But she managed to catch it anyway.

"Well I mean we were fine and then you just blew up. I'm not saying that's not normal but it normally happens after I'm a- well a-"

"Witch?" He finished for her with a smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Yes...Thank you," she spoke sarcastically before she placed her fork in her mouth. "Mmm, this is delicious," she mumbled with her mouth was full of cake.

"Why thank you, Miss Babcock. Miss Babcock may I ask you a question?" He asked nervously. He couldn't help but move his fork around his dish as he got up the nerve to ask his question.

After she swallowed her first bite, C.C nodded in approval, forgetting about her question about what had happened back at her apartment. "Sure, as long as it's not my age." She smirked, giving off her sultry laugh. "What is it, butler boy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I realized it was quite cruel of me to leave you hanging. And yet I loved doing it.

Wow, am I C.C or what? (evil laugh)

**The Truth**

Niles looked down at his plate as C.C waited for him to speak.

"Yoo-hoo.. Rochester? Are you gonna speak or stare at your cheesecake all day?"

"I was just wondering why you have a blog?" He slowly looked up at her naturally glowing face to see it looking more plain than usual. "Miss Babcock, are you all right?"

C.C came back from her little world to look at Niles. "I uh, just like to talk about my thoughts."

"Well what about a diary?" Niles was getting more curious than he had intended to be.

"I like to type rather than write. I don't like my handwriting."

"I think it's lovely" he spoke softly.

"What?" she asked not hearing my clearly.

"I said 'this needs more strawberries.'" He went into the fridge before getting the container of extra strawberries and putting putting it on the table. "Would you like more strawberries, Miss Babcock?"

"No thank you, Niles." She looked down at her plate before placing her cheesecake-covered-fork back into her mouth as she savored the taste.

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Babcock...If you like talking about your day, why don't you share it with a friend?"

C.C kept looking down at her plate as she didn't want him to see the defeated look on her face. "I-I don't really have any friends."

Niles' blue eyes grew large as he thought about what she admitted. _She actually admitted to not having friends. This would be the perfect time to really give her a zinger. _"I'm sure someone as sophisticated as you, has friends Miss Babcock." _Damn it. What the hell was that? That wasn't a zinger._

"Thanks, bellboy, but sophistication doesn't get you everything." She took her now empty dish and placed it in the sink.

"You don't have to do that. I'll wash it," Niles protested.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of washing it. That's your job," she sneered.

_Ah, she's back._"Well thank you, Miss Babcock. I'm sure you'll win this years' 'selfless of the year' award

"Hate you," she smirked before leaving the room.

"Hate you more," he grinned.

In Maxwell's office, C.C was looking over contracts, Niles was pouring their tea and Max was all over Fran who was sitting on his lap.

"Maxwell, we really need to get these done. Can't you make the help go...help?"

"C.C Fran is my wife. She can stay if she'd like."

"I'm sorry, sir; but I don't believe Miss Babcock knows what a wife is." He looked toward C.C with a devilish smile on his face.

"Can it, tea kettle." She hissed. "Don't you have fleas to remove?"

"Ah you're right, Miss Babcock. Now turn around for your daily checking."

"Both you, knock it off," Max ordered while still staring at his wife, as she tousled his black hair.

"She/He started it!" they both found themselves hollering at the other once C.C stood up from the green loveseat.

"That's enough!" Maxwell jumped off the chair making Fran fall on the ground before Max could catch her. "Now you two are getting ridiculous. Either you stop fighting or I'll have to set you guys up for counseling."

"Counseling!" They both looked at the other in pure disgust. "It's not like we're married, sir." Niles looked back at Maxwell, praying that he was joking.

"I don't care. It's not healthy for you both to be hating each other this much."

"And it's not healthy to throw your wife on the floor." Fran added as she was still sitting on the ground.

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry." he picked Fran up off the ground and sat her back on his lap in his chair. "C.C, I think we're done for the evening. I'll see you tomorrow." C.C stared at Maxwell before she brushed past Niles and left the office.

Niles picked up the tea tray before leaving the office as well.

"Bellboy, get over here" she whispered as she watched him come out from the office.

"Oh, no. If we get into an argument where they can hear we're going to have to go to counseling and I am not doing that with you."

"That's why we have to act like we're getting along. I know neither of us want to have to go to counseling, especially with each other."

"How are we supposed to act like we're getting along?" She asked curiously. "We won't be able to do it knowing us."

"Never say never, Butler boy. Come on." she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down the hall

The next day, Niles and C.C were in the kitchen.

"All right," C.C started. "If we're going to make this look good, we have to try to be nice to each other even when people are not around. That way if they walk in, we'll already be in character."

In character?" Niles questioned. "Then shouldn't you be on your broom with a witch hat on?"

"That's not the 'nice' I was looking for, Niles."

"I'm sorry," he laughed as he walked up to her, standing mere inches from her frame. "Where should we begin?"

"Well for one, you could step back a bit. You're invading my personal space."

"Oh I'm sorry." He moved back all the way to the door that separated the kitchen and living room. "How's this?"

"Very funny, Hazel." She sneered. _I knew this wouldn't be easy._

Niles laughed and walked back up to the counter before leaning against the counter top and looking into her sky blue eyes.

"All right," she started again. "Now all we have to do is help each other, say nice things-"

"Basically be against everything we stand for."

"Exactly" she smirked before she slowly walked to the table and opened up her laptop.

Niles couldn't help but watch the way she swayed across the kitchen. When he saw her sit down before she opened her laptop and started writing, he knew she had to be on her blog again. She was writing quite a lot.

"Back on your blog, I see." He spoke as casually as his prying mind could.

"Yes. What's it to you?"

"Can anyone see the blog?" He asked hoping maybe he'd be able to find it online.

"Of course not. It's just for me to write down my thoughts."

"Oh okay. Well-" His thoughts were stopped short when Maxwell walked into the kitchen. C.C quickly got up off the table and shut her laptop lid before walking over to Niles. "Now's our chance." She whispered. Niles shuttered at her warm breath against his ear.

"Mr. Sheffield, hello. Would you like something to eat? I was just getting Miss Babcock something." He went into the fridge before getting C.C a slice of peanut butter cheesecake. "Here you are Miss. Babcock." He smiled genuinely as he handed her her slice.

"Thank you, Niles." She was amazed at how he remembered the things she love to eat. She leaned in and kissed his cheek before she grabbed her laptop and walked out of the kitchen.

Maxwell looked at Niles and smiled. "Well I'm glad what I said got through to you two. As you were, Niles." He walked back out of the kitchen and as soon as he was gone, a large smile formed on Niles' lips and he collapsed on the floor from the sweet touch of C.C's lips on his cheek.

After Niles finished everything for the day, he left for the bar instead of going to bed like he often did.

Upon arriving at the bar he spotted an empty bar stool and stepped up as he waited for the bartender. "A Scottish Malt, please." As he waited for his drink, he looked around the room before spotting the back of a very familiar blond. "C.C?"

The blond slowly turned her head to see Niles staring at her. "Well well well. What are you doing here?"

Niles smiled as she got off his stool and walked over to her table before taking a seat. "I thought I'd live a little. What about you? Actually don't answer that. I'm sure you're here all the time right?"

"Very funny. Actually I have a date tonight but I he won't be arriving for another twenty minutes and I thought I'd have a drink beforehand." She picked up her Adam's Apple before sipping it slowly

"Of course," he smirked as he watched her lips wrap around her cocktail. He could stare at her lips forever but he knew she was already smitten with someone else. Well I should let you get back to your drink." He pushed his chair back before getting out of the chair.

"You don't have to leave yet, Niles. Like I said, my date won't be here for another twenty minutes. Why don't you have a drink with me." C.C didn't exactly want to be alone at the bar no matter how short of time it was.

Niles looked down at her wondering if she was up to something but decided to let it go. "All right. I'll be right back."

Niles walked to the bar and grabbed his drink before paying for it. When he returned to the table, him and C.C had a nice conversation. More real than the fake ones they had around Maxwell. After about twenty minutes, Niles looked at his watch when he realized the time and finished down his drink. "I guess I should be going." He stated as he got up from his chair. "Your date will arrive shortly, after all.

"Uh, yeah." She said quickly. "Thanks for...keeping me company," she smiled softly.

"No." he corrected her before he walked around the table and kissed the soft skin of her cheek. "Thank _you_." He shot her a half grin smile before he walked out of the bar and back to the mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Not sure where this is going? Neither do I. Haha but it'll get juicy.

**First Real Night**

The Next day was as any other; Niles was dusting the house while Maxwell was working in the office with C.C.

"Niiiiiles!"

"Oh what is wrong with the intercom?" he asked no one in particular as he made his way back downstairs and to the office. "You bellowed, sir?"

Max looked up from his papers and took off his reading glasses. "Ah, yes. Because of the horrendous storm going on, I've decided to have Miss Babcock stay the night in the guest room. Can you show her to her room?"

"Certainly, sir." He looked over at C.C who was unhooking her laptop before getting off the green loveseat she had long ago claimed as her own. "Right this way, Miss Babcock."

C.C followed him out of the office and through the hall. "You know, Niles, I'm very surprised at how well we've been getting along these last few days. It's almost, well, inhumane." She gave off a grin as she followed Niles up the stairs.

"Yes, well. I don't want to go to counseling," he responded flatly.

C.C stopped in her tracks and her smile faded as she looked at Niles while he walked up the stairs.

Once Niles turned the corner into her guest room, he stepped aside so she could walk in. "Breakfast is at eight as usual. Have a good night, Miss Babcock."

C.C nodded softly as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Good night, Niles."

Niles nodded before he left her room and shut her door.

C.C walked up to the door and locked it before she took off her suit leaving only her panties and button down shirt on. Upon sitting in her bed she pulled her laptop onto her lap and began to type.

_June 23, 1997_

_I love being with him. While we sat in that bar and I saw his face glowing from the candles beside us, I just wanted to jump over that table and have my way with him. I wish I could tell him how much I love him but he doesn't see me in that way. I'm just a dinner and a drink if anything..._

C.C sighed softly before she scrolled down and hit 'submit', forgetting to hit 'private' as she did after every post. She closed the lid of her laptop before placing it on the nightstand and resting her head on the pillow. She soon fell asleep wishing to hold the only thing that kept her dreaming.

"Why do I care so much?" Niles couldn't help but find himself pacing back in forth in his bedroom. "We've never gotten along so well than we have these last couple days." He pulled his shirt up and threw it over his head making it land on his computer. He turned around and once he saw his computer he just had to try to find it. "Any hints at all. I know it's private but maybe I can find something about her that has to do with what she writes in her blog." He could only be positive as he searched the internet for anything at all.

And there it was. _C.C Babcock's Thoughts._

Niles slowly scrolled over to the link and clicked it before coming to her page. There it was. Her very thoughts. Niles grinned from ear to ear until he read what she wrote. "Of course. She wrote about her 'man'. She must be talking about her dinner with him after I left at the bar. I wish I never had left. Then I might have seen what she saw so great about him."

Niles then quickly shut off his computer before taking off his slacks and getting into bed before falling asleep.

"Hello, Hello!"

As almost everyone in the dining room softly groaned at the self-announcement of C.C, Niles couldn't help but keep a soft smile on his face as his back was to the table. He might have been angry about the new man in her life but there was something about having her under his, or _Max's_ roof, that put him in a better mood. C.C walked over to Niles before she wrapped her arm around his back and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "What's for breakfast, Benson?"

Niles smiled softly as he could smell the Chanel 5 that kept him begging for more. "Sunny side up eggs and sausage. Would you like some?"

"No I'm fine, Niles. Actually I'm going out for breakfast." She pulled back from him before she flatted out her blazer that hugged her every curve; And to Niles, it didn't go unnoticed. "I'll be back afterward to look over more contracts, Maxwell. Thank you again for letting me stay the night." She turned and left the kitchen, leaving Niles clenching his fists as he knew she was going out with her 'man'.

All day, poor Niles couldn't help but think about C.C being out with another man. He hated the fact that this man had taken her from him when he never really had her. He lost his train of thought when the very woman that stole his heart walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Hello!" C.C breathed in deeply before smiling at Niles. "Niles what is that smell? Are you wearing cologne?" she grinned at him before she moved closer to him. She figured now was the best time to ask about it rather than during breakfast.

Niles could now smell her perfume as her body grazed against his own. "Uh yeah, Fran gave it to me and insisted I put some on." He hated lying to her but he couldn't let her know that it was his plan to get her closer.

C.C let out a sultry laugh before she walked around the counter and leaned against it.

"So how was your breakfast, Miss Babcock?" Of course Niles had no intention of wanting to know how her breakfast date went but he didn't know how else to start a conversation as he tried to finish drying the glasses from dinner.

"It was good, Niles. Thank you for asking." C.C couldn't help but notice how he wouldn't look at her. "Niles is everything all right?"

Niles sighed softly before he turned to look at her with a fake smile on his face. "Why, yes, Miss Babcock. Everything is perfectly fine."

"All right," she spoke uneasy but decided to let it go anyway. "I'll be in the office." She looked at him one more time before she turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Once she was gone, Niles shot up the stairs and into his room to check his computer.

"Come on, come on, please be updated." He searched it once again and when he clicked on it his wish was a reality.

_June, 24, 1997_

_Breakfast was amazing. The way he smelled was so intoxicating I never wanted to leave that spot. I don't understand why I can't just tell him my deepest feelings for him. I've wanted him for so long but it wouldn't be right to jump into it so soon._

Niles groaned as he read her post. "She's known him for a while? Why didn't I know this? I know everything!" He was starting to get very aggravated with Miss Babcock's love life. Especially since he didn't even think she had one. He looked back at her post to read the remaining words.

_I can't wait to see him tonight..._

"She saw him again? Hadn't she seen enough of him for one day?" He slammed his fist on the desk before he left his room in a huff, hoping to find anything to do to take his mind off of her.

For the next two days, Niles hardly spoke a word to C.C. Though C.C couldn't admit it, she was actually quite upset over the fact.

It was another bloody storm and Max insisted that C.C stay the night. As usual Niles was to take C.C up to her room. It was very late; roughly one in the morning and though C.C wouldn't admit it, she hated thunderstorms.

Niles slowly opened the door and stepped aside to allow her in. "Have a good night, Miss Babcock."

As Niles slowly shut the door he heard her gentle voice. "Don't go."

Shocked by her words, he slowly opened the door again to see her now sitting on the guest room bed. "Pardon me?"

"I, uh. Never mind." She felt her cheeks grow red as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Miss, Babcock, if you'd like some company, I assure you, I can stay with you til you fall asleep." He had never seen her so vulnerable. He had to admit though, it was awfully intriguing.

C.C smiled softly at his agreement. "Thank you Niles. "I'll just be getting ready for bed." She walked toward the bathroom before stopping in her tracks and slowly turning around. "Niles...if you don't mind me asking, do you have any boxers I could sleep in?"

Niles' eyes widened before he pushed them back into his head. "Um...why yes. I'll be right back." He slowly left the room and into the silent hall before he walked into his room and grabbed her a pair of white boxers. _I can't believe she's using my boxers. I've always heard of the phrase 'getting into my pants' but I didn't think this was what they were referring to. _Upon returning to the guest room, C.C was right there he left her; standing by the bathroom as she waited for his return.

"Thank you, Niles." she smiled softly as she walked over to him and reached for the boxers, taking them in her grasp before escorting herself to the bathroom.

Niles nodded softly and pulled out the chair from the desk before he sat down since he knew he'd be there well until she fell asleep. Within minutes, C.C returned from the bathroom in his boxers and her button down shirt. Upon spotting Niles, she blushed softly before walking to the bed. It looks a little Risky Business but-"

"I think you look lovely, Miss Babcock."

C.C turned to look at him and smiled genuinely. "Thank you Niles." She slowly pulled the covers back on the bed before getting into it and pulling the covers to her waist as she rested her back against the headboard. "So how was your day, Niles? We barely spoke today."

"It went well, thank you." He spoke as he adjusted himself in his attire.

"Niles, why don't you go change into whatever you wear to bed and then come back. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable."

"Do you really think that's appropriate Miss Babcock?"

"Niles...I'm sleeping in your boxers tonight. I think 'appropriate' is long past us."

Niles nodded and grinned before he stood from the chair and excused himself. "Very well. I'll be back shortly."

After Niles left the bedroom, C.C situated herself in the bed, giving herself all the room she could possibly take up.

Upon returning to the guestroom, Niles wore shorts and a white t-shirt before returning to his chair.

"Well I don't normally wear a T-shirt to bed but since I'm staying with you, I thought I'd keep just a ounce of dignity."

C.C laughed her sultry laugh that made Niles' hair on his neck stand up. "Well all right, butler boy." She looked at him longingly before she came back to her senses. "Thank you for staying with me Niles. I would have asked you to stay with me last time as well, but you didn't seem to be too pleased with me."

Niles couldn't help but feel bad about the way he treated her that night. It wasn't her fault that he was in love with her. Well it was, but it wasn't her intention.

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, it's just-"

"Don't apologize to me, Niles. I didn't want counseling either." She smiled softly at him, letting him know she was okay with it before she slowly closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Niles soon fell asleep as well watching her perfect body fall into a deep sleep. Though it couldn't have been more than an hour later that C.C woke up with a scream that scared Niles half to death.

He quickly ran up to her in the bed and got down on his knees before he ran his fingers through her blond tresses. "Miss, Babcock, are you all right?"

C.C kept her face looking down, her blond locks covering her face, before she nodded softly and it soon turned into a shake of the head.

"Niles, would you...would you please lay with me?"

Niles slowly lifted her head with his hand under her chin to look at her before he nodded slowly. C.C then scooted over a bit to let him in. Niles climbed into the bed and laid down, keeping his hands to himself until C.C placed her head on his chest and moved his arm around her back. Niles couldn't help but smile as he felt her warm body against his. He soon fell asleep, forgetting about her _mystery_ _man_ and had the best sleep of his life.

The next morning both C.C and Niles were on top of the world. Niles called C.C 'Ma'am' instead of 'Sir', C.C called him Niles instead of every nickname she had ever grown accustomed to calling him and they later went out together for ice cream and a walk in the park after Niles got off work.

"So Niles...did you have your feather duster in bed with us or were you just excited to be with me?"

Niles face turned beat red as he slowly licked his ice cream cone. "I...I don't know what you're referring to, Miss Babcock."

C.C laughed at his discomfort and shook her head. "All right, I'll stop with that but I have to admit, I've never slept so well all my life."

Niles smiled warmly, glad that she had such a pleasant night after that nightmare that she still hadn't talked about. "Well I'm glad I could help you, Miss Babcock. You seemed awfully distraught last night."

"Yes well..." she licked her strawberry ice cream before she spotted an open bench in the park. "Would you like to sit Niles?"

Niles spotted the bench as well and nodded as he placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her through the park. Once she sat down, he sat as well and continued to lick his ice cream cone.

"How is it?" she asked, hoping to start another conversation.

Niles turned his attention from the bright green leaves on the rather large oak tree and looked over at the bright blue eyes of Miss Babcock. She never ceased to amaze him with her beauty and when he looked down at his cone and he realized that was what she was referring to, he nodded. "It's very good. Would you like to try?"

C.C looked down at his butter pecan ice cream and back at him before she decided to live a little. "Sure, why not." She watched him lean it up to her and she took a rather large lick making her giggle as she swallowed it.

Niles just stared at her beauty, swallowing a lump in his throat as he wiped his lips with his hand. When he came back to his senses, he laughed lightly along with her until she looked at his lips.

"Is there a problem, Miss Babcock?" He asked as he noticed her attention had been taken.

"Uh, yeah you just have a little piece of ice cream cone near your cheek." She slowly reached to grab it and when she did, she noticed his eyes staring at her. Her hand fell to his cheek as her eyes immediately locked with his. They both slowly leaned in and brushed their lips against the others, only to have them lock lips in a heated kiss, forgetting about the rest of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I decided to switch up my writing style. Thought I'd be able to give more detail this way. This will also be my last chapter for a week since I'll be gone on vacation. It's shorter than usual yes but that's because I need sleep and wanted to update before I left.

**Confusion**

Niles, as well as C.C, dropped their ice creams on the ground before Niles placed his hands on her face as he reacted to the soul numbing kiss that C.C was laying on him. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be kissing him. This is Niles for Heaven sake!_ Though that didn't stop her from giving all she had into the kiss, placing her hands on his thighs and forgetting about the passerby's in and around the park. When the need for air was no longer an option but a must, he slowly pulled his lips from hers, a lopsided grin on his face. When he looked at the gorgeous face that was before him his eyes widened as he had just let it sink into his brain that he had kissed The C.C Babcock: Bitch of Broadway, the love of his life and the victim in all his jokes. "I...I don't understand." Niles was beyond 'not understanding' and the way that C.C shot up from the bench and ran her hand through her blond hair in a panic didn't ease Niles' confusion. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." C.C couldn't keep her eyes from widening the more she thought into what she had done. "I mean I _reeeally_ shouldn't have done that." Niles just looked up at her in complete disbelief. "Miss Babcock, I-" He was quickly stopped by C.C's sudden words. "I have to go." C.C took off down the park before she disappeared around the corner. Niles slowly got up before feeling a crunch. When he looked down he saw his now ant infested ice cream cone. Letting out a soft sigh, Niles placed his hands in his slack pockets and walked the opposite direction of where C.C ran off to as he made his way back to the mansion.

Back at C.C's apartment, she found herself pacing back and forth in her living room as she tried to think of what just happened. "I don't understand. It was a simple walk in the park with ice cream. How the hell did we end up kissing? I don't even remember leaning in or him leaning in." She walked to the couch and sat down before she quickly got back up. She let out a huge breath before she looked toward her bedroom. "I need to write."

Back at the mansion, or more specifically Niles' room, Niles was doing the exact pacing as C.C. "How could I have let her kiss me? She has a man. He's...well he has...He-. My God, who is he?" Niles was getting more aggravated about this mystery man of C.C's. "Maybe I'll know if she updates her blog?" He walked over to his bed and sat down before he fell back and put his face in his hands. "Ugh, I can still smell her perfume. Get off! Get off! Get off!" In an attempt to swat the intoxicating smell of C.C's perfume off his body, he fell off the bed.

The next day at the Sheffield home, Niles was dusting the vase in the living room when he heard the door open and his eyes immediately went to it. "Hey Niles" Fran smiled as she came in with a bag of groceries. "Ugh.." Niles hit his head on the end table before his hands fell; his feather duster falling to the floor. "Niles, what's wrong?" She walked up to him and picked up his duster before Niles slowly picked up his head. "Oh nothing, Miss Fine. Just a bad day." Fran frowned seeing her friend so down. "Well cheer up because we're all going out to eat!" She took the groceries into the kitchen and Niles was hot on her heels. "What do you mean by 'all'?" Fran placed the bag on the kitchen island and smiled at her dear friend as he sat down at the table. "As in all of us, Niles. You included." She took out the Oreo's before she turned to put them in the cabinet. "Oh and Miss Babcock too." Niles' threw his head up at the name that escaped Fran's mouth. "Miss...Miss Babcock will be joining us for dinner?" Fran nodded and then sighed as she looked at the round eyes on Niles' face. "Oh Niles it won't be that bad and you don't even have to talk to her."

That night, Niles was getting ready for the dinner in his bedroom. He had on his best suit and sprayed himself with the cologne that C.C seemed to like when she placed her head on his shoulder that other morning. When he came downstairs the doorbell rang and he slowly made his way to open it. Seeing who it was as he made his way to the door, he let out a deep sigh of anxiety. It didn't help him when he opened the door and was face to face with C.C wearing a gorgeous strapless, black gown that complimented her bust. Her make up was done with light pink eye shadow and her trademark red lips. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Hello Miss Babcock. May I take your coa-?" "Can it, Niles. We don't have to pretend to get along while no one else is around." Niles dropped his arms from reaching for her coat that was draped over her arm and slowly backed up. "Is Maxwell and Nanny Fine still getting ready?" Niles just slowly nodded at her without saying a word. _She kissed me first. Why is she so angry? _"They should be done in a bit." He walked toward the kitchen to leave her alone but before he reached the door, down came Fran and Max. Fran was in a dark green off the shoulder gown and Max was in a black Armani suit with a green tie to match Fran's dress. "Are we ready to go?" Max asked as he looked over at Niles. "Miss Babcock" Fran glowed. "You look amazing." C.C faked a smile at Fran as she looked down at her . "Thank you, Nanny Fine. Shall we go?" The three agreed with nods of the head and they all headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The unveiling

As they arrived at the Rainbow Room, Niles pulled out C.C's chair for her, about to pull it even farther so she'd fall but decided against it. After the ladies were seated, the men took their seats beside them. Niles tried to sit next to Fran so he wouldn't have to sit next to the Bitch of Broadway, but Max had sat down before him.

"So what is everyone in the mood for?" Fran asked as she noticed the tension between the heiress and the Butler.

"I'm actually not that hungry." C.C confessed.

"That's a first," Niles muttered as his face looked annoyed.

C.C pretended to not hear his remark and returned to her menu. "I'll just have some Broccoli and cheese soup.

After the group decided on what they would eat and had placed their orders, they sat there quite uncomfortable from the tension they all felt between Niles and C.C

"Uh Fran would you care to dance." Max asked her as he got up from his seat and extended his hand toward her.

"I'd love to." she took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor leaving Niles and C.C in painful discomfort. Niles couldn't help but glance at her though. She looked painstakingly stunning and he wanted to just whisk her away and take them to a world for just them. He couldn't help but think about that kiss she gave him. But the thought of what she wrote in her blog the day before made him want to explode..

"_Okay, she has to have updated it." As he checked his computer only hours after the kiss, he found her blog and as he was expecting, there was the next entry._

_June 26, 1997_

_Well we finally kissed and it was amazing. His lips were thick and full of fire, I didn't want to pull away. I could hear the leaves falling off the trees and the sounds of the water on the lake. It was like a movie I never wanted to end._

Niles' eyes widened as he went over everything she wrote. _Leaves on trees? Sounds of the lake? _

He quickly thought back to the scenery of their kiss. _We were at the park and the lake was just beside us with a large hunter tree leaved tree just yards away. Oh Lord, no. It can't be.._

"Niles? Niles!" C.C hissed before he whipped his head back to look at her and came out of his thoughts.

"Are you all right?" She asked, surprisingly concerned.

Niles noticed the concern on her face and knew it was the perfect time to ask. "C.C would you like to dance?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, rather shocked that he would ask such a question after the way she treated him earlier.

Niles got up off his chair and extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Miss Babcock?" _If she denies me, the mystery man surely isn't me._

C.C thought a moment and just as Niles was about to give up and sit back down, she took his hand and slowly got up off her seat. They silently walked to the dance floor and she placed her free hand on his shoulder as he placed his on her waist. _Maybe it __**is**__ me. _He thought as he locked eyes with hers, forgetting about everyone else in the room.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right. _Soon Niles dipped her and a sultry laugh escaped her lips. _Oh but it feels so good._

Niles shivered at the sound of her laugh. It always drove him crazy. "Miss Babcock may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, Butler Boy. What is it?"

Niles took a slow deep breath as he looked down at their moving feet before he locked his eyes with hers once again. _God, I could get lost in those icy blue orbs forever. _"Is that man you speak of still in your life?"

C.C tried to hide her smile before she softly nodded. "Yes, of course. We just had a very nice walk together the other day.

Niles didn't know what to think. He knew it was getting too surreal but he had to keep asking questions. "Does he treat you right?"

"Oh yes," she grinned. "He's always cooking for me and makes sure I get home safe."

Niles moved into her a bit more as their was barely any space between them. "Does he-"

"You said 'a' personal question. Not multiple ones."

Niles face turned into a smirk as he knew he was getting ahead of himself. "I'm sorry. I'm just so fascinated that you have a gentleman, let alone a man at all."

C.C clamped her heel on his foot, letting a whimper of pain escape Niles' lips.

"Someone likes it rough," He smirked, watching as C.C blushed and turned her head. He placed his hand under her chin and slowly turned her to look at him. "Is Miss Babcock actually blushing?"

"No" She said rather quickly.

"Well if you weren't than you having someone red on your face." He removed his hand that holding hers, and lightly caressed her face.

The touch of his warm hands made her spine tingle.

"Nothing is coming off. I think you lied to me."

"Niles.."

God, did he love when she said his name. "Yes, my pet?"

"Pet? I am no ones animal."

"Really? I could have sworn I stepped on your tail." He grinned.

C.C glared at him before she put both her arms around his neck and his fell to her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers as he kept his eyes on hers, once in a while looking down to her chest to admire her gorgeous breasts that were being restrained in her gown. "Does your gentleman dance with you like this?" He asked as he looked back into her clear blue eyes.

"Exactly like this," she whispered.

Niles wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or thrilled. If the man was him, he'd obviously know he made her happy on the dance floor. But if it wasn't, he would know his dancing only made her think of her man friend.

_When is he going to realize the man is him? _C.C was getting more frustrated than she ever thought she could when it came to Niles making a move. She just wished he would do something about it first. Not like the kiss she brought on. He had to do the initiating.

Niles knew he had to do just that if he wanted her to forget about the other man, if he even truly existed. He slowly lifted his head to look at her better and let one hand tuck a strand of blond hair behind her ear before he leaned in.

"Niles!"

"Whaaaat!" He and C.C quickly whipped their heads to see Fran and Max back at the table with their food. Niles slowly followed C.C back to their table and pulled out her chair for her; this time with no intention of making her fall.

All through dinner, Niles and CC would glance at each other. A blush here, a wink there, and Fran and Max were too invested in their meals and each other to notice.

When they all nearly finished their meal, Max paid the bill and they all headed back into the limo. The limo dropped Max and Fran off first and Niles offered to ride with Miss Babcock back to her penthouse.

When the two arrived, Niles walked C.C up to her door like the gentleman he always acted to be. "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself, Miss Babcock."

"I did, Niles, thank you. You're still an amazing dancer."

Niles smirked and nodded his head. "As are you, Miss Babcock, as are you. So I supposed you'll be seeing your gentleman tomorrow since you didn't today?"

C.C slowly opened the front door to her penthouse and nodded softly. "Why yes, I'll see him at breakfast." She leaned in and kissed a stunned Niles on the cheek. "Goodnight, Butler Boy." She closed on the door behind her and watched from the peep hole as Niles tried to walk back to the elevator without falling over. If she arrived at breakfast the next day, all his assumptions would be clear.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is quite...um, physical. Let me know what you think :)

The rain shower

As Niles woke up at his usual time around 6:00am, he turned on his computer to see if CC had written anything about the night before. Maybe he wouldn't have to torture himself this morning, waiting for her to arrive. When he checked her blog, he felt a knot in his stomach as he read yesterday's date at the top of the latest entry. But this time, there was only one sentence.

_June 28, 1997_

_It's raining right now; oh to be kissed in the rain by him.._

Niles scratched at his temple as he thought about what made her think of this. "Surely someone as gorgeous as she, has had a man make a woman out of her against a building with the rain pouring down her chest." He quickly turned off his computer, since it was still raining from the night before, and walked into the shower to start his day.

As the water poured over Niles bare body, he closed his eyes and envisioned it.

"_Niles, what are you doing?" C.C was wearing only panties and a white, button up shirt of Niles that he let her borrow months ago that she never returned. She watched him slowly walk up to her, cornering her against the brick wall of her building. He watched her stare as water ran down Niles' body, his dirty blond hair drenched as well as the rest of his clothes. Niles couldn't help but notice her drenched body as well and how perfect her curves looked in his shirt. _

"_Niles why am I out here this lat-" Before she could finish her question, Niles' lips had crashed against hers, sending a moan to escape her red lips and her arms to wrap around his broad shoulders. When the need for air was too strong, he moved his lips to her jawline and her neck before he ripped the top buttons of her shirt off and started to kiss the top of her breasts, his hand moving to her bare, inner thigh. He noticed CC's legs grow weak and her hands fell from his body as she just took in everything he gave her._

Niles eyes shot open before he looked down at what had emerged. "Shit."

Niles had gotten breakfast ready for 8:00am like he did every morning. Everyone was seated at the table and enjoying their food but all Niles could do was wait for C.C to show up. Twenty minutes had past and still no Miss Babcock.

"Mr. Sheffield, sir. Did Miss Babcock say she'd be joining us for breakfast?"

"I believe so, old man. I'm sure she's just running late."

Niles nodded and turned back to the buffet he had on the server. Ten minutes went by and still no C.C. "Mr. Sheffield" he called as Max was getting up from the table. "Why isn't she here yet? Shouldn't you be getting worried."

Maxwell examined Niles' face and a small smile crept over his own. "I'd say you're doing that for me."

Soon the phone rang and Niles hurried into the kitchen to grab it. "Sheffield residence." He let out a soft sigh of relief when he heard that familiar soprano voice.

"Can you come outside and bring an umbrella?"

Niles looked out the kitchen door to see it pouring rain. "Of course. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and ran into the living room before grabbing an umbrella from the stand and walking outside with it over his head to meet Miss Babcock. "At your service," he smiled before he put the umbrella over her head as she got out of the town car with her briefcase over one shoulder and her papers in her hand.

"Thanks." she smiled softly before she looked up to meet his gaze. He had given her the entire umbrella and left himself getting drenched.

"You're very welcome. What made you so late?" He asked. "You normally hear a lunch meat bag open and your at my feet." He gave off a sly smirk as he watched her eyes narrow.

"Very funny, Benson. But for your information I was working on a few contracts to be ahead. I ended up being late and behind but I should have known that would happen with my luck. Not to mention I was stuck in traffic. I hate rain. There's nothing good about it." She said as she juggled with the papers in her hand

"Well there's one thing," Niles muttered as he stood there watching her keep her papers in order.

"What's that?" she asked as she continued to file her papers.

"Kissing."

C.C's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her papers as she swallowed a large lump in her throat. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, you know. Like from those old black and white romantic movies? You're what? Seventy five? You grew up with those kinds of movies." He couldn't help but tease her, especially knowing what was going on in that head of hers.

"You know, Niles. You should never mess with a woman's age."

"You're right, I'm terribly sorry. I'll never admit your age to anyone." He smirked.

"Thank you," she smiled before her eyes narrowed. "Wait, hey" she smacked his arm before she held her papers in her hands and placed them into her briefcase.

"Watch it. Who has the umbrella?" Niles loved having control over her, only he didn't have it over the part of her that he truly wanted.

"Let's just go in." She started to walk when she noticed he wasn't moving with her and she quickly stepped back so she wouldn't get wet. "What are you waiting for. you nutcase?"

"Well have **you**?"

"Have I what? What are you talking about?"

"Ever been kissed in the rain."

C.C's eyes looked hollow now and Niles couldn't help but already know the answer to his sensitive question.

"No. I've never had someone do that for- uh, with me." Her attention was on something else now. Really anything but Niles and as he tried to look to see what she was looking at, he realized it was he that she was trying **not** to look at.

Niles kept his eyes on her. "Why do you think that is?"

"Well have you ever kissed a woman in the rain?" She asked without having to answer his question.

"No. No, I have not." He admitted. "I guess when it happens, I want it to be.."

"With someone special?" She finished.

Niles looked up at CC, smiling softly as he remembered how her eyes would sparkle when it rained. "Exactly."

As they looked at each other, a clap of thunder eroded and CC gasped before dropping her briefcase and grabbed Niles' shirt before she pushed herself into Niles chest. He placed his free arm around her to comfort her, wishing they were alone during thunderstorms more often.

"Are you all right?" he asked as she slowly let go of him, yet kept herself close.

"Yeah I'm fine. It just startled me, is all." She looked down to grab her briefcase when she felt his finger move behind her ear to push back a strand of hair. She slowly stood back up with her briefcase in hand as she looked at him, remembering how good he looked the night before and when he pushed her strand away from her face as they danced. "We should probably go in," she said as she looked toward the mansion. "I'm as late as it is."

"Miss Babcock"

C.C slowly turned to face Niles and before she even had a chance to look at him fully, his lips were pressed against hers, devouring her in a hot kiss as he dropped the umbrella behind him and she dropped her briefcase on the cement road. She slowly separated her lips to allow him entrance and he happily obliged as he slowly slipped his tongue between her lips, letting it wrestle with hers as soft moans escaped the two. When the need for air was unbearable, she felt his lips move to her jawline and then quickly to her neck.

_She might not be in only panties and my shirt but this is- _

He stopped his train of thought as he noticed what she was wearing.

_It **is** my shirt. It's the very same white button down shirt I had lent her when she spilled ketchup on her blouse. Okay, I was the one to loosen the lid but she still was the one to spill it. _

He continued to kiss along her neck and without thinking, more like dreaming, he ripped the top two buttons from the blouse open, exposing only the top of her luscious breasts before he started to ravaging her as it looked; nibbling at the soft skin at the top of her breasts. She moved her hands through his drenched locks of blond as a moan escaped her red lips.

Soon Niles stopped his nibbling and softly kissed at the valley of her breasts and up to her neck again. When he reached her jaw he softly kissed it before lightly kissing her lips. He felt himself catch his breath before he let his blue eyes look back into hers. "How's that for someone special?" He asked almost out of breath.

CC was way past that. She could barely stand let alone breathe. She slowly nodded her head as her heavy breathing subsided and she just stared at him. "That works." Her voice was as high pitched as it was the night he blew in her ear.

Niles smirked before he took her briefcase and picked up the umbrella. He then noticed that the rain had stopped and a rainbow was over the mansion. "Hey look at that." He said softly.

CC slowly looked up to see the rainbow that had Niles' attention. "It's beautiful."

Niles smiled and started to walk back to the house. "Not as beautiful as you."

CC raised her brow with a smile on her face before she followed close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter will be rated M for Mature ;) It's very short but hopefully makes up for it in detail :)

**What Almost Was**

As Niles and CC walked into the house through the back door in the kitchen, they were shocked to find Maxwell at the table reading the paper.

"Mr. Sheffield, what are you doing here instead of your office?" Niles felt his throat drop to his stomach as he thought about what he could have seen.

"Oh, old man, I decided to switch up my routi-" Maxwell's eyes widened as he looked up to see CC and the odd look of her shirt. "Uh, CC, your shirt is- uh" he pointed to her chest as his eyes looked anywhere else.

CC looked down to see her nude, lacy colored bra nearly exposed before she gasped softly and quickly buttoned her- more like his- shirt back up.

"I uh- I think my routine was fine the way it was." Maxwell got up from the kitchen table and walked into the living room to make his way back to the office.

Niles let out a deep sigh of relief before he looked over at CC and couldn't help but grin that lop-sided grin at the sight of her dripping wet. "You look absolutely stunning, Miss Babcock."

CC couldn't help but blush at the words that he spoke. She loved this new side of him, no matter how weird it was. "You know, I don't what what has made you change your attitude toward me, but I like it."

Niles eyes widened as he thought to her blog. He couldn't tell her that he knew about it. At least not yet.

"Well I thought doing that would distract you from me dropping the umbrella and I could see if you'd really melt."

CC glared at him and yet a sneaky smirk played across her red lips.

"Shall we get you out of those clothes, Miss Babcock?" He knew he couldn't tell her about his knowing of the blog. She'd think all this was just to tease her and that he was just going to make fun of her for it.

"Well, that depends. Are you going to assist me?" She gave off a raised eyebrow and a seductive smirk as she looked at the stunned Butler before her.

Niles quickly swallowed a lump in his throat before he extended his arm to her and she linked hers with it.

They walked up the stairs from the kitchen and when they got to the guest room, he stopped and CC continued to walk in. When she noticed he wasn't following her, she turned around with a confused look on her face.

"You coming in? I don't bite. Well not as hard as you did earlier." She smirked before she walked over to him and grabbed him by his tie before kissing him deeply, pulling him inside with her before pushing the door closed behind her.

Niles quickly placed his hands on her waist as he got lost in the kiss. He quickly swept CC off the ground and quickly walked her to the bed before he slowly placed her down on it. "Are you sure you want this, Miss Babcock?" He looked deep into her sky blue eyes as she could see her reflection in his.

CC slowly shook her head at him and Niles' heart break. He slowly moved himself off her body but before he could full get off of her, she pulled him back down, making him hold himself up by his hands on either side of her.

"I, 'CC', want this" She gave off a soft smile as she saw the matching grin return to his face and the sparkle in his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers and she quickly let out a low moan before their tongues started to wrestle. She then moved her hands to his tie, undoing it before she pulled it off around his neck. As she pulled his dress shirt out of his slacks, she could feel his skin before she let her hands roam up his shirt. "Oh Niles, you feel so strong," she cooed as his lips moved down to her neck. "Do what you did in the rain, Niles. Please."

Niles' heart beat a mile a minute as he listened to her plead. He quickly made work of her shirt as he ripped open the top buttons of her shirt, this time deciding to surprise her by soon after ripping her entire shirt open. CC let out a moan of pleasure as she couldn't get over how 'animalistic' he was with her.

CC arched her back a bit letting her contained breasts push up to his face. He quickly slipped his hand before her and lifted her up before he unhooked her bra and slid the straps down her arms. He then laid her back down and sat up to take in her bare upper body before him.

"My God, you are even more stunning now than you were in the rain. I didn't think that was possible" he whispered with a sly smile on his face before he buried his face into her chest and kissed up and down the valley of her full, perky breasts. Every day he would find himself staring at her gorgeous body and never had he thought he'd actually get to see it in his natural look.

"Wait until you take my panties off" CC moaned with a smirk before she ran her fingers up and through his unruly hair.

Niles eyes widened and he swallowed yet another lump in his throat before he looked up and moved to the side of her body, unzipping her dress pants before he slowly pulled them down. CC watched with a smile as she watched the facial expressions that changed on Niles' face, ranging from shocked to pleasure to down right astonished. After he had gotten her pants off all the way he slid a finger up each side of her lacy, black panties before slowly pulling them down as well. An audible gasp escaped Niles' lips as he stared at her entire naked body.

"Niles, aren't you going to say or... do something?" She looked into his eyes as he locked his with hers. An obvious smirk appeared on her face once again as she couldn't get over the intense feeling she was experiencing with Niles of all people.

Niles slowly nodded before he placed his hand on the inner part of her thigh, letting ride up, feeling the softness of her porcelain skin. "You're so soft, CC" _It feels so wrong saying her first name, and yet it feels so right. _

He slowly moved his hand higher, watching as CC's breathing grew heavier, before one of his fingers danced around the dark curls of her wet core and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her toes curled.

"Oh Ni-!"

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiles!"

The voice of British wealth filled the house before both Niles and C.C gasped in complete surprise.

**mwahaha; cliff hanger :)**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I started college today so my chapters will no longer be coming every day.

**Is that all?**

Nile and CC kept their wide eyes on each other as they weren't even sure what to do now.

"Shhh," he smiled softly. "I'll go downstairs to see what he wants and you grab a robe and sneak out. I'll tell Maxwell you're feeling sick and then I'll bring your clothes to you later."

CC looked at him with disappointment as she knew what could have been if it wasn't for Maxwell's horrible timing. She nodded softly and felt his lips press against hers one last time before he moved himself off of her and slipped his wet clothes back on. As he placed his hand on the doorknob he turned around to look at her and her gorgeous bare body.

CC nearly melted as she watched the love and devotion in his eyes. _Love? Did I just think love?_ She slowly smiled at him before he returned it and quickly left the room, closing the door.

After he ran out, CC quickly jumped out of the bed and covered her mouth as she squealed. _We just, well, almost had sex. _Her mind was racing as she went over and over in her head how this had happened. She walked to the closet and grabbed a spare robe before she opened the bedroom door, looked both ways and made a dash for the kitchen stairs.

"Niles did you make any ___pâté_?" Sylvia's high pitched voice filled the downstairs as she started for the swinging door. C.C gasped as she kept herself close to the stairs, keeping herself hidden.

"No, Sylvia," he sighed annoyed. "I did not make any ___pâté_-" His eyes widened when he realized CC could have been coming down the stairs. "No!" He dashed for the door and shielded the door with his body as Sylvia gasped from his raised voice. "Niles what's gotten into you?"

"I- uh, I do have pate for you but it's not done. So sit down here," he took her hand and led her to the couch before letting her sit. "And I'll bring it to you." He slowly moved backwards into the kitchen and made an 'OK' gesture with his finger before CC ran out the door.

"Great, I lost my woman and now I have to make ___pâté_."

"Niiiiiles!"

"Oh fu-"

"Niles old,man where have you been. I've been calling you."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir. I was trying to make something for Sylvia."

"When aren't you?" he asked and the two English men shared a laugh, though Niles' was more of a nervous one.

"So how can I be of service to you, sir?"

"Well I can't find CC anywhere. I've tried the wine celler and..well that's the only place I really thought she'd be."

"She was feeling under the weather sir. I believe it was probably because of the rain."

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just leave those contracts for her tomorrow."

"Very well, sir. Is there anything else?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you could have my newest Armani suit dry cleaned. I'm taking Fran out to dinner this weekend, as well as a romantic night at the Broadway Plaza hotel and I want it to be special. Make us a reservation at the Rainbow Room for Seven would you, good man?" He clapped Niles on his back before he left toward the living room again.

Niles waited for Max to be completely out of sight before a devilish smile appeared on his face.

That night around eight, Niles finished everything he had to do in the house before he went upstairs and passed the guestroom to his. He slowly stepped backwards to push the door open and see the wet clothes that he had ripped off of her earlier. A boyish grin spread across his face from ear to ear before he walked into the guest room and closed the door.

He bent down and picked up the white button up shirt that he had lent her so long ago. He pressed it against his nose and breathed in deeply, smelling her Chanel #5 that she so often wore. "It still smells like it did in the rain." He smiled softly as he thought back to that amazing moment before his eyes widened and he was taken out of his thoughts._ Rain? Kissing? Blog._

He quickly dropped the shirt and ran out of the room before running back in and grabbing the shirt, smelling it deeply and running back to his room again with the shirt in hand.

When he got to his room, he shut his door and turned on the computer before he sat down at his desk and waited impatiently as it loaded. He draped the shirt over his shoulder, letting him smell it every time he took a breath. Finally, after torturous minutes of loading, Niles clicked on the link to land him at her blog.

_June 29, 1997_

_Today he made he feel more alive than I had ever felt in my life. It was like he was reading my thoughts as he rescued me in the rain before ripping my shirt open, making me feel like a woman more than I ever thought someone could. And didn't even think he found me as a woman..._

Niles snickered as he read that last sentence.

_And then just minutes later we were so close to finally consummating our...relationship? I don't even know what to call us anymore. All I know is that I can't wait for him to finally come by my place when he brings my clothes. _

Niles smiled while reading the entire entry. Though when he got to the last sentence, his eyes widened. "Oh shit." He quickly jumped up off his seat and shut down the computer before he ran into the guestroom and grabbed all the clothes, placing them in a plastic bag that was laying in the room.

He made his way downstairs and quickly out the door before getting into the town car and driving toward CC's penthouse before the doorman let him up.

As he waited for her to open the knocked on door, he tapped his foot on the ground, his heart beating faster than he could ever remember. Well at least not since that morning.

He felt a lump in his throat when he heard the door open and slowly CC emerged wearing blue pj pants and a white t-shirt. A smile spread across her face when she saw him standing there. "Well, well, well. I thought you'd never show up."

"I wouldn't leave you hanging, Miss Babco-"

"Ah, ah," she wagged a finger at him. "What did I say."

"I'm sorry,' she nodded. "CC."

CC felt a chill down her back when he said her first name. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to. "I see you have my clothes." She eyed the plastic bag in his hand before she looked back up at him to see his nodding head as he locked his eyes with hers. He was eye level with her, maybe even an inch taller and he noticed how her pajama bottoms matched her captivating eyes.

"Would you like to come in, Niles?" She stepped aside as she waited for him to respond to her invite.

"Sure," he smiled his boyish grin before he walked in through the door and to the penthouse.

He slowly looked around the penthouse with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's nice. Very...you." He grinned before he slowly handed her her bag of clothes and walked to the couch.

"Why do you say that?" she asked before joining him.

"Well it's clean like yo-"

"That would describe you, Niles," she grinned.

He laughed lightly before he continued. "It's professional like your career." He waited for her to say something but all she did was stare lovingly at him. "And it's...sultry. Like your laugh."

CC's eyes widened as she listened to him explain her laugh as sultry. "You think my laugh is sultry?"

Niles nodded with a small smile before he moved a bit closer to her. "I do."

Before he could even fully complete his response, CC grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in, kissing him passionately, giving Niles no chance to take in what was happening. When he finally got his brain to function, he smirked through the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She slowly pushed him down to the couch with her lips still attached to his, and laid herself on top of him.

Feeling his back hit the couch, he quickly pulled his lips from hers. "CC, no, not here."

CC quickly pulled herself up to hover over him as a wave of disappointment and confusion was draped across her face. "I don't understand. Don't you want me?"

_Oh god, more than you know._"Of course I do, CC, but I just..I think we were moving too fast and that we need to relax and think."

"About what?" she pulled herself up and sat on her knees as she watched Niles do the same. She thought he'd want her but she knew she was getting ahead of herself. She felt a single tear shred from her eye.

Niles quickly wiped it away with his thumb as he looked at her lovingly. "Don't cry, CC. Please."

"How can I not when you don't even want me now? I mean what happened in the rain? What happened in the guest room? What changed since then." Her breathing was shallow as she tried to absorb all the tears.

"I just- I don't know. I want you, I really do but- When Maxwell called it was like a sign we shouldn't be doing this."

"Oh can it, Niles. All day you've been attached to me and now that the sun has gone down you're done and believe in signs?"

"I'm still attached to yo-. CC I have to tell you something. Something I know that you don't."

CC looked concerned now. She threaded her fingers through her blond hair as she looked at him. "What is it?"

"You remember that blog of yours that I tried to see?" Niles felt his heart beat a mile a minute.

"Yes? What about it?

"Well, I- I can see it."

CC's eyes showed much confusion and disbelief. "What- what are you talking about?"

"It's not as private as you said it is." He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen before he picked up her laptop and turned it on. CC moved closer to Niles as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

Niles quickly went to a search engine and typed in 'CC Babcock blog'. Once he hit enter, there it was.

He looked over at CC and saw the devastated and embarrassed look on her face. "You. So you've been spying on my thoughts?" She got up from the couch, angry as she clenched her fists.

Niles quickly got up as well after placing the laptop on the couch, as he realized the pain he caused her. "CC" he whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

"So you could what? Mess with me and treat me like this?"

"Like what?" he asked, getting angry himself. "Making you feel good? Wanted? Needed? Making you feel like you were actually living."

"A lie." she cried out, finishing his already finished sentence. "You were just messing with my head and making me feel like I was wanted when you knew all along it was a lie and that you just wanted to embarrass me. That's fucking low, Niles. Even for you." She walked to the door and opened it harshly. "Get out."

Niles just stared at her, completely distraught at how their perfect day could end so badly. He slowly walked to the door before walking out. He then slowly turned around to look at her and see the tears forming in her eyes again. He wanted to just take her in his arms but he knew she'd only push him away. "CC, I-"

"Out!" she demanded. And with that, Niles walked out of sight.

The next day, Niles could hardly concentrate on anything he was doing in the kitchen besides the devastated look on CC's face the night before knowing how much he hurt the woman he...love? Did he really love her? Did she love him? Was that the real reason for the tears in her eyes?

"Niles!" Niles jumped out of his skin and his thoughts at the nasal voice of Fran. "Are you all right? I've called your name like ten times."

Niles shook his head as he continued to clean the counter. "I'm fine. Really."

"All right. Well Max and I are heading out for our dinner and dancing so I'll see you tomorrow. Have a goodnight."

"Thank you, Fran" He said with less enthusiasm. "Have a good time."

Fran was all ready out of the room by the time Niles finished his sentence.

Back at CC's place all she could do was cry in her bed and throw everything she could find against the wall.

"What the hell is the matter with me?" she asked herself in loud cries. "I can't even believe that he would do that to me." Not much later did she soon cry herself to sleep.

Later that oddly, cool July night, Niles was having himself an egg salad sandwich as he watched TV with his legs up on the table and his shoes off his feet.

_Knock knock._

Niles groaned at the thought of having to get up just as he was getting into the episode of _Days of Our Lives. _He slowly got up from the couch and walked to the door before stopping in his tracks. _What is __**she**__ doing here?_

He unlocked the door and opened it to see CC Babcock standing there in a long black trench coat and high heels. She must have been wearing a skirt because her calves from her long, toned legs were showing.

"Hello, Miss Babcock." He knew calling her by her first name would not go over well with her anymore. "What can I do for you?" He decided to can it with the jokes. He already hurt her enough.

"I just stopped by to give Maxwell some contracts." She held up the file of papers that were in her right hand.

"Mr Sheffield is out for the evening with Fran." He noticed the nervous expression on her face and decided against asking for her coat.

"All right," she said as she looked past him and at anything else. "Well I guess I'll just leave these in his office."

"I can do that for you, if you'd like." Niles said reaching for the file.

CC pulled her hand back so it was out of his reach. "I'd prefer to do it myself."

Niles nodded softly before he stepped aside. "Very well."

CC walked past him, letting him smell the Chanel #5 that was lingering on her body.

As CC was in the office, Niles went back to the couch and took the last bite of his sandwich.

"What smells so good?"

Niles turned around to see CC standing there taking a whiff of the air.

"It's my sandwich. It might be the paprika in it." He got up from the couch and wiped his hands on his pants. "Would you like one?" He started to walk up to her but stopped himself when he remembered she didn't feel the same way he did about seeing him the way he was about seeing her.

CC found herself looking into his blue eyes that shone from ten feet away. "I- I guess one couldn't hurt."

Niles tried his hardest to hid his smile as he nodded at her and walked into the kitchen with her on his heels.

Niles felt his breathing rise when he heard her heels click on the kitchen tile. "Would you like to eat it in here?" He asked as he placed the mix on the bread and then set it on a plate.

"Yeah, that will be fine." Her tone was soft and gentle as she seemed unlike her sharp self and Niles noticed instantly.

After he got her sandwich ready and made another for himself as well, he brought them to the table and set them down. "Would you like something to drink?"

CC slowly took off her coat and hung it on the back of the chair before she turned to look at him. "Uh I'll just have a water."

"All righ-" Niles couldn't help but stare at her outfit. It was a black high heels, a black pencil skirt and a white button up shirt. But the type of shirt that shocked him. It was the same button up, white shirt of his that she wore earlier that week. A small smile appeared on his face as he walked to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher before filling them each a glass. After he set hers in front of her, he slowly sat down next to her. He watched as she took a bite and a satisfied smile formed on her lips.

"How is it?" he asked uneasy, more so about her talking to him than her response to his sandwich.

"It's delicious, Niles. Thank you." She said without looking at him.

They sat and ate in silence for about fifteen minutes; the longest fifteen minutes of either of their lives.

But it was soon broken when CC stood up from her empty plate and grabbed her jacket. "Well I guess I'll be heading out now." She started walking toward the living room and Niles was hot on her heels.

"Let me walk you out." he said as she walked in front of her and opened the door.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly before she walked to the door and turned around in the door frame, to look at him. "Thanks again for the sandwich."

"Thanks for wearing my shirt." He let a small smile finally display on his face.

CC looked a little vulnerable as she looked down, thinking he was being his sarcastic self. "I'm sorry. I'll bring it back tomorrow"

"No, I mean, I like it on you."

CC slowly looked up at him, locking her eyes with his. "You do?"

Niles nodded softly with a bit of a bigger smile. "I do. I loved it on you the day we kissed in the rain and when I got to sweep you off your feet in the guestroom. You look absolutely beautiful in it CC. In front of me and in my dreams."

CC couldn't believe what he was saying. "Are you saying you've dreamed of me?"

Niles nodded softly before he slowly stepped closer and placed his hands on her hips. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer. "CC I never meant to hurt you. I was...I was jealous."

"You were jealous of yourself?" She asked confused.

Niles shook his head as he looked deep into her eyes. "No. You never said the man's name and you said that morning we were finally getting along that you were going out to breakfast. And when I saw you in the bar, you said you had a date. I couldn't bare the fact that someone else was with you, kissing you, touching you in anyway."

CC couldn't stand it any longer. She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his deeply, letting everything she had been feeling for the past week out into that kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: MATURE CHAPTER! MATURE CHAPTER! ;)

breathless

Niles softly groaned into the kiss as he pulled her closer to his body.

CC couldn't get over how strong he felt holding her so tightly. He was always the simple butler that wore the tie and loafers every day. She never thought he could be so sexual and passionate as he was now.

Niles and CC quickly pulled away when the need for air was no longer an option. He looked deep into her eyes before he quickly swept her off her feet and carried her up the stairs as her long arms held herself around his neck. CC didn't know what was coming over her or how she could forgive him so easily for what he did but those piercing blue eyes could make a murderer the Pope.

Niles kept his eyes ahead so he could see his view clearly and wouldn't hurt either of them by missing a step but once after every few stairs, he would look into her eyes as hers never moved from his flawless face. At least in her eyes he was flawless. Everything about him was perfect to her.

Before she knew it they were in his bedroom, a place she couldn't remember the last time she was there if ever.

Niles slowly placed her down on his side of the full size bed before he crawled on top of her and hovered over her body. He moved his head down and pressed his lips to hers, creating a moan from deep inside her that made her chest puff up, letting him feel her clothed breasts against his chest. He slowly slipped his tongue past her perfect, red lips before he let their tongues duel each other.

_God, please don't pull away, _she thought as she moved her hands to the buttons on his jacket and quickly undid them before she pushed his jacket off his shoulder with her lips still attached to his.

Niles then pulled his lips from hers to see the desire in her eyes. A smirk appeared on his face before he sat up and started to unbutton his shirt before CC placed her hands on his, stopping him.

"Allow me," she smirked. She then unbuttoned every last button on his shirt, taking her time to see his chest come into full view before she pulled it off his shoulders completely. "My God, you have such strong pecs." She couldn't help but run her hands up and down his chest, feeling every muscle he had.

"All for you," he whispered. "My God, do I love seeing you in my shirt."

CC smirked as she looked into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "But do you know where I love to see it even more?"

"Where's that?"

"On my bedroom floor." He quickly ripped her shirt open like he did just last week and placed his hand behind her back as he lifted her up and pulled the shirt off her shoulders before tossing it on the floor like he said.

"Someone's impatient," she grinned as her hands ran through his reddish, blond hair and continued to stare into those captivating eyes of his.

"Only for you." He leaned down and placed tender kisses on the top of her breasts.

"Wait a minute here," she pushed him a bit and he looked as her with concern and confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

"How do I know you're actually going to go through with this and not stop, having me looking like an idiot?"

Niles let his boyish grin spread from ear to ear. "Because we're alone for the entire night." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her jawline. "Because you look and smell absolutely amazing." He kissed a little lower to her neck. "And because, CC Babcock?"

CC looked at him with most interest.

"Because I love you.

CC's eyes widened as she tried to process what he had just said. "You lo-"

Niles silenced her with his lips, placing a long, soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back he looked at her with a smile on his face. "Don't say anything CC because honestly as long as I can just call you mine for this moment I will be the happiest man in the world."

CC felt tears form in her eyes before she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him passionately as he set his hands on either side of her before she moved her hands down to his pants and undid his belt before pulling it off like a propeller.

Niles grinned at her before he winked. "Now you're the impatient one."

When she pulled her lips from his, she looked into his eyes that she always got herself lost in. "If you love me, then make love to me Niles."

Niles' eyes shone as he listened to CC Babcock put his name and the word 'me' and the word 'love' in the same sentence. He slowly stood up off the bed and unbuttoned his slacks before unzipping them and pushing them down, letting them fall to his ankles before he stepped out of them.

CC's eyes widened as she watched the bulge that emerged in his boxers. "Boxers, huh? I thought those was just for dancing in," she grinned thinking back to his 'Risky Business' dance.

"You don't know as much about he as you think." He crawled back onto the bed and placed his hands on her skirt before he unzipped it and watched her arch her back before he pulled it down, seeing her lacy black thong. "Damn."

"You're really taking forever here, Niles."

Niles knew he was but he wanted to take in the sight of her as best he could. He nodded softly before he slipped two fingers through the strings of her thong on either side of her hips and pulled it down. "You look even more gorgeous than you did that time last week." He whispered before he placed his hand over the curls of her core and twirled his fingers through it as CC moaned and shivered underneath him.

CC quickly reached out and placed her hands on the elastic of his boxers before quickly ripping them down, exposing his entire manhood.

CC let out a gasp as Niles smirked at her reaction. She slowly moved her hand out before softly grazing him.

Niles let out a deep moan as he closed his eyes. "CC please be careful."

CC smiled softly. "I'd never hurt you Niles."

Niles opened his eyes before he leaned down over her, holding her up before he unhooked her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. "My god, you're beautiful." He leaned down and started to kiss down the valley of her breasts as CC closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

He then positioned himself as his tip was just barely touching her wet core.

"Please hurry, Niles" she moaned as she threaded her fingers through his unruly hair.

"Tell me why you want me, CC" He said in a husky tone. He wanted to hear all her desires and sexual fantasies.

"Because I love you." She looked deep into his eyes.

Niles could have sworn that his heart had stopped hearing those words escape her lips. All he could do was smile before he slowly entered her and covered her moan with a passionate kiss as he slowly thrust inside her. _I'm finally making love to her. This is incredible. This is insane, this is...oh God, this is good._

"Oh Niles," CC tipped her head back as he started to kiss from her jawline to her neck, burying his head in it before he started to lightly nibble on the skin. CC helped his movements by rocking her hips and hearing muffled moans coming from her love.

"Mm butler boy, you're so good."

Niles grinned hearing her nickname for him being spoken with a moan as he grabbed a hold of her thighs.

"CC, cum for me" he begged.

CC groaned loudly as she continued to rock her hips into him. "Come _with_ me," she pleaded.

Niles shook his head. "No I want you to be satisfied first."

"I can't be satisfied if you don't go over the edge with me," she reminded him with a smile. "I'll never go anywhere without you again.

Niles felt his heart melt and watched as their eyes connected. He nodded softly before he started to thrust a bit harder, feeling his entire body tense up as well as feeling all the muscles in CC's thighs as he held onto them underneath him.

"Oh God, Niles." CC soon let herself go and in no time Niles released himself as well right behind her.

"Oh, CC, I love you."

"I love you too, Niles."

Finally they stopped moving and Niles kissed her neck, up to her jawline and then up to her neck before placing a few soft kisses on her lips.

As CC placed her hands on his cheeks, Niles softly turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Did you mean it when you said you never wanted to do anything without me ever again?"

CC softly nodded with a loving smile.

Niles smiled brightly and quickly got up before he pulled his boxers back on as CC covered herself with the sheets. He then pulled her up and made her sit with her legs dangling off the bed before he got down on one knee.

CC Babcock, I never want to do anything without you ever again either. I've never felt so alive than I do when I'm with you in any way. Will you marry this old butler and let me forever sweep you off your feet instead of just sweeping up a mess?"

CC's eyes fill with tears before she softly nodded her head. "Of course I'll marry you, Niles."

Niles quickly stood up before CC stood as well and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her close into a passionate kiss.

CC placed her hands on his cheeks as she contributed to the kiss, knowing from that day forward her life would never be the same.

The end?


	13. Aftermath

A/N: So I missed this story and wanted to end it a little better. Hope you like it :)

**The Aftermath**

It was two months after Niles and CC had expressed their love to each other and finally consummated their relationship and soon, engagement.

CC had stayed over at the Sheffield's for most of the nights since then. And when she wasn't, she was on the phone with Niles until they both fell asleep.

It was a normal day in the mansion, well as normal as it could be with Niles and CC all over each other.

They had told the family about their relationship, let alone their engagement two weeks after the fact, mostly because it was so hard having CC sneak over or having Niles sneak out to stay with her.

Niles had just entered the office with a tray of tea for Maxwell and CC. "Sir, your tea is ready," he poured him his cup before placing it front of Max. He turned toward CC who was on her laptop on the green love seat and staring at him lovingly. "CC, my love would you like some tea."

CC smiled warmly at his endearment for her. "Yes, Niles, I would." She closed her laptop and placed it beside her.

Niles filled his new bride's cup of tea before walking over to her and handing it to her. "There you go, my dear." He bent down and kissed her lips softly before he stood back up. "What were you working on?" He asked curiously.

"Oh Just a new update on things. You'll see soon enough." She winked at him

Niles smirked before he looked over at Maxwell who was staring at them. "Something the matter, Sir?"

Max shook his head before he came back to his senses. "I just still can't believe you two are married, let alone together. As weird as it is, it's also a blessing to have you two not fighting."

Niles looked over at CC with a smirk before he watched his wife reach out for him and he took her hand. "Yes, well, it surprised us as well." He gave CC a lop-sided grin which she returned before she looked up at the clock.

"Oh would you look at the time. Niles you're done with work. And you know what, I'm awfully tired." She gave out an exaggerated yawn as she stood up from the little green couch. "Niles, we should get going." She picked up her briefcase before she looked over at Maxwell. "I'll see you in the morning, Maxwell. Oh and Niles will not be able to prepare breakfast tomorrow."

Niles quickly turned to look at her as she wore her sultry smirk. She took Niles hand and walked out of the office with him to go home to their penthouse.

That night after a long love making, CC and Niles were wrapped in each others arms.

"God, I love you, Mrs Niles."

CC grinned as she looked up at him. "And I love you, Mr. Niles." She nuzzled into his neck before she sat up. "I'm in the mood for ice cream. Do you want some?" She got up out of the bed as she waited for his answer.

"No I'm good." He let out a soft laugh as he watched his wife run out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen.

He then quickly jumped out of bed and opened CC's laptop as it sat on her desk. _I know she hasn't updated since before we got engaged but everyday I love reading her posts knowing now that they were about me._

After it loaded and he got to her page, he noticed she had updated today. There were only four words on it but they were four of the most powerful words he had ever seen.

_September, 23, 1997_

_Dear Niles,_

_I'm pregnant._

Hearing footsteps, Niles quickly turned around to see CC leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her lips as she held her ice cream bowl in her hand.

"CC." Niles couldn't get much out of his lips as the complete shock rushed over him. He slowly walked up to her and as she set her bowl on the end table, she smiled warmly at him with a soft nod.

Niles fell to his knees and started to kiss her flat stomach as CC ran her fingers through his hair. "My darling, CC." He picked himself back up and wrapped her in a deep, passionate kiss. "Thank you," he whispered as he nuzzled his lips into her neck, releasing a soft moan from CC's lips.

"No, Niles thank _you_." She watched as he removed his lips from her neck and looked deep into her eyes. "I never in a million years thought I'd have the chance to become a mother."

"How far along are you? How long have you known?"

"I'm two months along, and I've known since yesterday."

"This is amazing, CC. God I love you" He pressed his lips against hers once more before they both fell to the bed, leaving CC's untouched ice cream to melt.

The End

(for sure. ha)


End file.
